


This Time, It's Us

by kinoverse (hamogubin)



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Allen is a brave penguin, CRAVITY superior, Fluff, Jungmo is here too, M/M, Reminiscing of the past, Serim is soft and dumb, i like how i wrote their characters here, i think it's fluff, just read the fic pls, mention of cigarettes and alcohol, no beta we die like men, serillen, stan cravity, taeyoung said lgbt rights, the rest of cravity is mentioned, what else should i put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamogubin/pseuds/kinoverse
Summary: Allen loved Serim with his whole heart.or,The many times Allen had to heal Serim's broken heart, and the one time Serim completed his.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	This Time, It's Us

**Author's Note:**

> I was really debating which ones to write this about but here I am settling for CRAVITY once again. 
> 
> This is simply written for fun. Please don't take it too seriously. These do not necessarily depict the characters and who they are in real life. 
> 
> Enjoy reading! <3

If getting fired from his job —which to be honest was rather not so bad compared to other companies that treated their workers like shit onset— wasn't enough to consider it a bad day, Allen just really had to come home only to be greeted by Number 403 standing right in front of his apartment's door beginning his noise complaint speech as soon as he saw Allen about the dog that had been nonstop howling since morning. 

Except, Allen didn't have a dog and he wasn't exactly in the mood to politely address the situation. 

"Look here, Buddy... Let me tell you an advice. We're living in a complex and you're not the only one allowed to have their peace. I suggest you give away your dog or you move out of here, easy as that." With a smug look on his face to match his trying-hard intimidating stance, Allen's neighbor grimaced at him. But that only made Allen scoff and roll his eyes. 

So many thoughts on how he could handle this situation, which would make him look badass and his neighbor scurry away never to see him again, has already crossed his mind but nothing was going Allen's way right now. 

And so, the next thing he found himself doing was a perfectly stiff 90-degrees bow and a quick attempt to shove his neighbor to the side that was deemed successful when Allen got ahold of his door knob only to continue punching the passcode in hurriedly, while ignoring his ever complaining neighbor. 

Guess he's never going to step out without getting the stink eye from the people in their floor ever again. 

Allen reached the living room and consequently plopped himself down on the sofa, with the beer and soju he bought at the convenience store near the bus stop growing less cold every second inside the plastic bag he still had in his hand. 

Great. Now, what do I do? I didn't come to South Korea to just live yet again a shitty life, Allen thought. 

It has been nine years since he moved from the states to live here hoping to get the most out of life and chase his dreams. 

For Allen, South Korea was where he thought the grass is greener, and it was only today it dawned on him he had so much failed expectations of what life has in store and it just keeps on coming to disappoint him even further. 

Interrupting his thoughts, Allen fished his phone out of his coat when he noticed he was receiving a call. 

It was Jungmo. 

Before he could even utter a single word, the said younger man had already beaten him to it. 

"Hyung, you got fired." Sounding more like an obvious deadpan statement rather than a question, this was the first thing Allen hears from Jungmo. 

"I know. Thanks," Allen sarcastically remarks. 

"But you're still coming tonight, right?" Jungmo inquires making Allen perk up. 

"Sorry, what's tonight?" He chirped before getting up and heading to the kitchen, throwing the neglected beer and soju inside the fridge. 

"Hyung, I can't believe you forgot already. We're having a gathering with our university friends," Jungmo sighs from the other line and anyone could tell how he's probably shaking his head right now in disbelief, "I've been stalling them for you and we haven't finished our first plate of pork yet so, you better get yourself here now." 

"Right, yeah. I'll be there." The younger had been nonstop reminding him three weeks prior to tonight's small reunion with some of their old college friends and yet Allen still managed to forget about it. 

Then, Allen finds himself freshening up quickly and changing into new clothes before walking to the address of the restaurant Jungmo had texted him. 

It wasn't as cold outside as he thought it would be but Allen didn't mind that he wore double layers of clothing. The warmth kind of comforted him from all that has happened since this morning. 

As soon as Allen entered the restaurant not only was he greeted by the smoky and savory atmosphere but as well as the laughter and chatter that surrounded the place. 

He didn't expect for Jungmo to invite at least fifteen people and yet, there he was. Now, Allen had no choice but to interact with all of them.

"Allen hyung!" Just then, Jungmo comes rushing to his side, dragging him to their table. 

He exchanged greetings with everyone, with some of them Allen had already forgotten completely by name and by face. All he knew was that they were all from the same university, either sharing a department or organization from a few years ago. 

Thankfully, the attention on Allen died down within a few minutes and everyone continued clinking glasses together, passing down plates, and flipping barbecue on the table. 

Allen would butt in from time to time, but mostly he kept to himself, listening to the stories their friends had to share while taking sips from his own glass of beer. 

He wasn't exactly planning on drinking too much either, just a little tipsy was enough, today was already rough as it is and Allen didn't want his next morning to be another disaster with the hangover he might get. 

Just as soon as the night had become young and with the restaurant accommodating more and more tables next to them, the group decided to rent a karaoke room altogether, and Jungmo, of course, agreed in a heartbeat. He was always the life of the party and everyone enjoyed his presence. 

Allen had just finished relieving himself and when he got back to the table almost everyone was ready to say goodbye. 

"You coming or what, Hyung?" Jungmo asked him with Hyunsuk -was that his name?- completely slumped all over Jungmo as they both laugh at each other. Well, clearly someone's having a good time. 

"Know what, I'll pass. I think I had enough for tonight. Thanks though, Mogu," It didn't even take Allen a second or two to respond. He just wasn't feeling it tonight. 

Jungmo shrugged before telling the older to call him later, and so did the rest of the group went out, with Allen shooing Jungmo off nicely promising he will call later. 

Allen sighs, before sitting down at the now empty table. He still had his last glass half full, downing it in a matter of seconds thinking it was a waste of cheap alcohol, before he left the place. 

When he got outside, Allen was immediately greeted by the busy street, but what really caught his eye was a mop of messy hair and a slumped back, leaning over the railings by the restaurant parking lot. 

He clicks his tongue and made a step forward, Allen was so sure he has seen this person before, and he wasn't going to let the night pass without seeing if he actually did recognize the man. 

"Hey," Allen calls softly as soon as he had made his way next to the guy. 

Said guy turns and both of their eyes widened at the sight of each other. 

"Allen?" No way he was seeing this right.

"Park Serim. Jesus Christ..." Allen breathes before letting out a chuckle. 

What the heck? Who knew it'd be him? And really, out of everyone he knew? Park Serim? Allen just really had to let his curiosity get the best of him. 

"I'm guessing you were here for the gathering, too?" Serim asks, flashing Allen a grin.

"Yup. How come I didn't see you inside?" Allen nods before raising an eyebrow in question. 

"Ah," Serim realizes before taking out something in his coat only to show Allen a pack of cigarette, "I was going to take a nip but decided against it. You want some?" He offers. 

"No, no. Thanks but I don't smoke," Allen refuses immediately, pushing back Serim's hand. 

They stood there in the parking lot, leaning over the railing for some time, enveloped in a more or less awkward but not really silence, or at least that's how it felt like to Allen. 

"So, how have you been doing, Allen?" Serim starts before looking back at him, a curious expression evident on his face. 

How has he been doing, indeed? Allen thought to himself. 

Now, that was an easy question to answer. He could tell Serim about how his stupid day went and how it's actually one of the manifestations of his stupid life decisions. But, Allen decided against that thought, intead he made a sound that probably sounded between a laugh and an exasperated sigh. 

"I'm hanging in there, how about you? How's the one and only Park Serim doing after all this time, huh?" Allen says, before nudging Serim's arm with his elbow. 

"Ah, you know... Same old," Serim shrugs, "I did broke up with my girlfriend recently, so, there's that."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Not looking at the taller as he says those words, Allen couldn't help but wonder to himself while quirking an eyebrow. 

So, he didn't change after all, huh? 

"Nah, it's all good," He reassures nonchalantly, "But what a waste of two years, really." 

Now, that caught Allen's attention even more. Two years? He couldn't believe what he just heard. He must be dreaming. 

"You mean you've broken up with Choi Hayoung?" Allen asks before earning a nod from Serim, "the same Choi Hayoung from Music Department? Best Girl Hayoung?" He inquires further not believing this news. 

"Bingo," Serim clicks his tongue. 

"I'm surprised," Allen shakes his head, "truly surprised, Park Serim. I'm giving it to you."

"What? You thought I'd still be the same stupid university boy back then?" Serim quirks, a smirk forming on his lips. 

Allen laughs at that, only giving Serim an 'I seriously can't believe you right now' look before focusing his gaze in front thinking of what to say back.

And just then, all thoughts of Allen's shitty day had completely been flushed down the drain, now replaced with thoughts and memories he had of the man standing next to him, the same man Allen didn't think he'd ever hear from again after college. 

He and Serim met during college, probably around Allen's second year in South Korea. He was still trying to get used to the language, food, and culture, and Serim was primarily the one who helped Allen adjust well, especially in university, after becoming roommates from the very start. 

Serim was the one who introduced him to the basic life hacks to survive not only university but as well as living in a foreign country, the hottest hangout spots for people like them, and even the bunch of friends that he had now, including Jungmo. 

Allen owed that much to Serim, and he repaid that by becoming Serim's best friend althroughout college, well, that and mainly his shoulder to cry on.

Now, this is where Choi Hayoung comes into the picture. No, in fact, she is only one of the many things that completes this big picture. 

Once upon a time, Allen and Serim were two stupid boys, mostly just Serim, if you would ask Allen or any of their friends at that. 

He didn't know when it began but one day, Serim just showed up with someone in their dorm and informed Allen they were dating. 

The first one lasted for two weeks, but Serim cried and mourned in grief as if they'd been together forever. The second one lasted a week more than the first one, and Serim acted just the same or probably even worse. Allen thought it was normal, they were in a time of their lives where they wanted to get the most out of their youth and lives, which he understood the best. But three more came and a few more after that, until Allen was convinced Serim was just dating whoever he laid his eyes on. 

Anyone that didn't know Serim would never think in a million years that he was that stupid for dating so many people only to end up with his heart getting broken again and again, and that he was a good judge of other people's characters. 

But the truth is, no, Serim wasn't like that. He always gave his heart away to people easily, as if it's as fresh as a newly ironed shirt, only to get crumpled again and again, with Allen the one ironing that shirt time and time again. Healing and mending Serim's broken heart, and Allen was bound to get tired of it, which happened so. 

Not because he was tired of seeing Serim cry and cry over someone who didn't deserve his tears, but it was more than that for Allen. 

And if he didn't knew any better, Allen would've punched Serim by the time everyone around them realized how stupid Serim was for falling too fast, too easily and he would've told him to pull himself together or else he would kiss him right there and then. 

Yes, Allen was in love with Serim. 

He fell in love with him along the years they spent living and experiencing college life together. But somehow, these feelings just got buried somewhere within Allen, as he was always so preoccupied in studying, comforting Serim from his heart breaks, and constantly thinking of murdering those people that have hurt him. 

And it wasn't until Choi Hayoung came into the picture that these feelings of Allen for Serim came more alive and vivid unlike before.

The day Serim told him and their friends he was dating Choi Hayoung from Music Department, Woobin, Minhee, and Seongmin made a bet it wouldn't last more than two weeks, Wonjin bet it would only last two days, Jungmo, Taeyoung, and Hyeongjun said it's going to be exactly three weeks and a half, but Allen, on the other hand, made a bet it would last for a year or more making him the laughing stock of their group for a while. 

They all thought Allen was livid for making such a bet and for fifty thousand won, at that matter. 

And to be honest, Allen was ready to sacrifice any soul in exchange for Serim to stop meeting just whoever and settle for one person. He was sick and tired of seeing a depressed and sniffling puppy everytime he came home, but more than that, he just didn't want to see him heartbroken for it hurt Allen even more.

When five months passed and Choi Hayoung still stuck with Serim like a glue, that's when Allen started growing distant. He was pretty much winning their bet, but that didn't mean he needed to feel glad about it. 

Allen didn't think it would make him hate everything else at the time. 

He grew jealous, hiding it behind his smiles and laughter, or by staying up late inside the library, or working overtime in the hotel he worked part-time for, or camping inside their other friends' dorms, just so he wouldn't see Serim and Hayoung together. 

If seeing Serim crying and sad hurted so much, Allen didn't think it would even hurt a hundred times more seeing him happy. And he knew the only way for him to stop himself from becoming selfish and acting way off was to keep the distance from Serim.

And just like that, their last year in college flew by, with Serim staying strong with his girlfriend. 

When he thinks back on those times, Allen isn't sure if he would've done the same, if he was ever given the chance again. 

Maybe he would've been braver and just admitted his feelings to Serim. All that he's sure of is he would've taken such good care of Serim's heart, that he'd be the one to leave Allen behind for taking care of him too much it made him sick, unlike those fools he dated then.

Allen couldn't help but think of the what ifs. 

Had he not been so dumb for hiding his own emotions, he would've probably snatched Serim for himself, or at least get himself another date and maybe find his own interesting love story as well. But no, he was too caught up with Serim. 

And to say Allen's feelings for the said guy have completely been lost over the course of almost three years they haven't seen each other, would be a lie. 

Allen chuckles loudly, making Serim look at him curiously. 

"I can't believe I won a bet. I can live for the next two months without a job, all thanks to you," he turns to Serim and answered but it only baffled the taller even more. 

"What does that even mean, Llenie?" Allen chokes at the nickname. He hasn't heard Serim call him that for so long and yet it slipped his tongue so naturally, as if no time has passed them by, as if they haven't seen nor talked to each other in so long.

"Nothing, nothing. I think I should go, it's getting late." He abruptly gets up from where he leaned his arms, about to make a quick turn away but Serim caught Allen's arm too quickly for him to even make an escape. 

"Can't you stay? Let's catch up for a while. I missed you a lot, Llenie, seriously," Serim pleads, and Allen swore he was just going crazy by now because he did found himself heaving a sigh before returning to his previous position. 

Fuck it, Allen tells himself. There's literally nothing stopping and about to stop him now.

"Do you want to grab some food, then? My treat."

"Okay, sounds great."

And so, that's how Allen found himself sitting across Serim in a run down 24/7 chicken diner not too far from his apartment at twelve midnight, drinking milkshake and sharing their now second serving of chicken.

"Care to tell me what happened with Hayoungie?" Allen begins. He'd been itching to ask about it since the moment Serim mentioned it a while ago. 

"I broke up with her. I knew she had her dreams to chase and I was getting in the way," Serim grabs a piece of chicken from the plate, "it was the best thing for us to part ways. What about you? No interesting love life to share?"

"Nah, it's always you ahead of the two of us." If Allen almost slipped admitting his feelings in front of Serim, he silently hid it by taking an abrupt sip from his milkshake. 

"I would've left me to cry on my own then, if I were you, honestly," Serim responds sheepishly. 

"And feel guilty afterwards? No, thank you." Allen chuckles before Serim made a gesture jokingly about to throw the piece of chicken he picked up towards him.

They stayed like that, sitting in one of the booths inside the diner, embraced with quiet, occasional chattering, and ringing of the bell from the entrance door, with Allen biting the inside of his cheeks trying to distract himself from his thoughts, until they were no more.

"This is it?" Serim asks as they stand outside. 

"Huh?" Allen looks at him, trying to figure out what he meant by that. 

"Nothing. I guess I'll see you around, Llenie." Serim shrugs before turning his heel but this time it's Allen who stops him.

"Go on a date with me, Selm." Allen did not brace himself from uttering the name he used to call Serim and for saying the words that just came out of his mouth. 

"What?" Serim sputters out, gaping at Allen as if he had grown four extra eyes. 

"I said go on a date with me. Nothing's stopping you, is there?" Allen figured he might as well just be brave and go all the way. He's got nothing to lose at this point. 

"But I... I don't deserve you, Allen." Serim's head falls down. 

"Maybe," Allen shrugs before taking Serim's hand into his, "but it's not like I'm willing to let you slip away from me. Not anymore." He breathes out lastly, before Serim looks up at him trying to assert the gaze he had in his eyes. 

Allen raised his eyebrows in question but Serim only shook his head muttering something to himself, and the next thing he knows is a pair of arms slipping to his waist and Serim's head buried in the crook of his neck.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" Allen asks before returning the hug, wrapping his arms around Serim tightly.

"Mhmm," Serim nods into their hug. 

"I like you, Selm." Allen breaks their contact before pushing Serim back up to look him in the face, "I always have."

"And you should've told me sooner," Serim pouts.

He began caressing Allen's cheek, slowly moving closer until they were merely centimeters apart from each other. 

Serim stares at Allen's eyes then down to his lips before crashing them together, dancing in synch as they both tasted of sweet vanilla milkshake. 

Allen pulls away, a sprinkle of pink evident on his cheeks. Well, he most certainly didn't expect that. 

"I like you too, Llenie," Serim smiles before pulling Allen for another kiss. More passionate, caring, and loving this time around. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end! 
> 
> I hope you liked it. Don't hesitate to comment if you have something to say, I'd love to hear from you. 
> 
> All the love. <3


End file.
